Harper Pinfeather's Diary
Cover You'd better not lay a talon on my diary! June 30 Happy hatch-day to me. My parents have known me for 14 years, as of today. You'd think they'd know me pretty well, right? WRONG! Of all the things in the whole world, why the heck would I want a diary? Oh well, at least it's pretty useful right now, for venting. So, that's something. Plus, with the money my aunt gave me, I was able to score a pretty sweet concert ticket. I got a front row seat for the Meterrorca concert on the 21st, so that's awesome. They're the best thrash metal band in the entire monster world. At least I have something to look forward to before school starts. July 10 You know, maybe I'll just use this as my own Big Book of Venting when slowpoke earthbound monsters get in my way. I was cruising, listening to my tunes ("Enter Boogeyman," yes please!), and then I tried to land. I didn't see anyone there, really. But then, suddenly, this Mummy girl wearing way too much gold turns the corner and I landed right on top of her. Well, she starts going absolutely ballistic! Like, "Don't you know who I am? How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Who do I think I am? Pffft! I think I'm Harper Pinfeathers, ghoulfriend! Question is, who the heck are you? What a prima donna! July 15 Rainy days aren't so good for flying, so I decided to stay home and play some music. I got these killer speakers, and that bass just rattles the floor! It would have been fine, except that mom and dad were all like, "Turn that noise down!" Noise? It's not noise, it's metal. Sheesh. Why are parents so sensitive, anyway? Does getting old just make you automatically lame? July 21 Oh my ghoul! That was the greatest concert that I've ever been to! They played all my favorite songs, and even a couple new ones! I was right next to this old metal-head Gargoyle when he started a mosh pit. I love mosh pits, but you don't really want to be right next to a Gargoyle, espeically if you have hollow bones. I was able to dance next to a couple of Werewolves instead, and that made for a much softer mosh pit. All in all, I'd rank this as one of the top days of my entire life. August 14 Just thought I'd write down something kind of cool that happened today. I was fanging out in the park when I heard someone playing some absolutely killer guitar. I looked over, and there was this ghoul (I think she was a werecat? I dunno, I've never seen a werecat with floppy ears before) just completely shredding it. She was a little gentle, if you ask me, kinda too emo to be metal, but hey, talent is talent. I listened for a while, but I don't think she noticed me. Man, if that ghoul's in my music class this year, I really hope we become beast bluddies! I could listen to her play all day. August 20 For some reason, my parents thought it would be a good idea to visit the Headmistress of Monster High before I started school. I begged and pleaded with them not to make me go, but they were stubborn as ostriches. Anyway, we went to this big, fancy house, and a really tall Yeti girl answered the door. She yelled, "Headmistress Bloodgood! Is visitors!" then smiled awkwardly and went inside. The Headmistress met us at the door and greeted my parents first. I just kinda rolled my eyes. It just sort of figures that they would know her; that's probably why they wanted to come visit her. It seems like they know all sorts of boring monsters, and they're always dragging me along for visits. Suddenly, the Headmistress turned to me. "Ah, Harper, is it? I hear that you will be enrolling in Monster High this scaremester. How delightful!" Yeah, sure, delightful. She led us into a little parlor and offered us scones. She pulled her head right off of her shoulders and set it on the table. "May I speak to Harper alone?" My parents left the room. It was actually really awkward. "Harper," she said, "I hear from your parents that you dislike school. I find that incredibly sad." I didn't say anything. Was I seriously getting a lecture before school even started? "I just thought I should let you know about our music programs. Oh, and all of the various athletic teams that we offer at Monster High. An educational experience is what you make it, Harper. Your parents told me that you only like a few classes, and while that makes me very sad, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Find what you love, find what you are passionate about, and focus on those things. Those are the things really worth knowing." She smiled at me, and told me to bring my parents back into the room. I was in shock. Did a teacher really just tell me that it was OK to not love absolutely everything at school? I sat in silence as she told my parents all about the Skulltimate Roller Maze team, the swim team, the snowboarding club, the soccer team... She really seemed to want me to have a good time at Monster High. I kinda thought that part of a teacher's job was to not really care what students wanted. Maybe Monster High will be different... Ah, who am I kidding? It's not. But at least the Headmistress is pretty cool. For an old lady. August 23 Remember how I said my parents know a bunch of really lame monsters, and always drag me along for visits? Well, today, they dragged me to dinner with some old, boring Mummies. They just sat around and talked about boring things. There were a few good things about it, though. For one thing, the restaurant had my absolute favorite field mice, and they were prepared to perfection. For another thing, the boring Mummies had a daughter who wasn't really too boring, named Sesha. She's howlarious! We got our ghoul talk on, and it was really great. The only thing that we don't have in common is that she's a total bookworm. I'm not a worm; I eat worms. She said she was really excited for school, and I just rolled my eyes at her. How could anyone be excited for something so boring? I told her that I hated school except for music and phys. dead, especially clawculus. I was kind of glad to hear that she doesn't really like clawculus either, but then she said one of the lamest thing I heard another teenaged ghoul say: "Think about all of the wonderful books and histories we'll be exposed to! It will be a wonderful experience, right?" Maybe it's because she's really, really old (she's 6,000 years old! which is normal for a Mummy, but still!) that she could have such lame ideas. But I told her how fangtastic her shoes were, and the conversation went back to normal. It was really weird, but I guess it could be the start of a pretty clawsome friendship, I guess. I really do like Sesha, but I think she needs to get her nose out of those musty old scrolls! August 28 So, I'm still not sure if Sesha and I are going to be friends or not, but I know I made a new friend today! I went to the maul to get some new clothes for school, and I saw this Gorgon girl shopping with this older Zombie lady. And I was kind of wondering what a teenager was doing going shopping with someone so old, and then I was wondering what a Gorgon was doing without glasses on! That old Zombie should have been a statue! I found out later that the Gorgon's name is Adderlaide, and the Zombie's her mom (she's adopted), and she's blind, so she can't actually turn anything into stone. Which is a shame, since I always thought that was kind of a neat power. So, what happened was, since I was wondering all these things about them, I was kind of watching them shop. I know, I know, totally rude, but I was as curious as a fluffy baby chick! Then, I saw Adderlaide's mom pick out the most disgusting printed shirt I've ever seen. Oh my ghoul, I can't even describe it, it was so tacky! After they picked up another couple of horrible, horrible tops and dresses, I just couldn't hold back any longer. I said, "Ghoulfriend, I think you'd look freaky-fabulous in this instead," and I held up a purple halter-top I found. Adderlaide just stared into space and asked me to bring it closer, so I did. She put her scaly hand on it and sighed, "This is so soft! It feels like it would be so comfortable! Mom, can I try it on, please?" Her mom raised an eyebrow and asked in Zombie if I knew Adderlaide, and I said "No, but I love finding new shopping bluddies!" Her mom decided it was good for her to shop with another ghoul her own age, and went to grab a drink at the Coffin Bean. Adderlaide and I spent hours shopping together, and talking, and getting to know each other. She's totally wild! She said she's always looking for new foods, new experiences, new music, and I told her I could help her there, too. I found a few really great pieces to add to my wardrobe, and we found some clawsome ones for her, too. We promised to meet up in a few days to pick out our schedules for the scaremester, so we can be in the same classes! I hate to say it, but... Now that I know I have someone so fun to fang with, I kinda sort am a little excited for school. September 1 I met up with Adderlaide today. I asked her what classes she wanted to take, and she just laughed and said "Anything but art!" I don't really like art that much, either, so that's fine by me! We're taking music and dead languages (her idea, not mine, but it might be kind of fun if we do it together), and we have to take phys. dead. I love it, but I think it makes Adderlaide a little nervous. We have a bunch of other classes, but they're not even interesting enough to mention. I also brought Adderlaide a little surprise: her very own thrash metal mix-tape! Meterrorca, Megadeath, Anth-hex... the classics. She hadn't listened to much metal before, but she really seemed to enjoy it. In return, she let me rip a copy of a Yetish folk music album she found at the thrift store. It's not really my thing, but it's kinda growing on me. September 6 So, I finally got my Monster High welcome letter in the mail. I really, really thought I would be dreading this day. Next Monday, I have to start classes. But I guess I'm not really that upset. It's like how I thought I was gonna hate writing in this diary, but I kinda like it now. I'm excited for music and phys. dead, and maybe joining a team or two. But more than anything, I wonder what Adderlaide is doing right now, and Sesha, too. Did they get their letters, too? Are they excited? I have a feeling that, one way or another, school is gonna rock. Category:Diary